65th Hunger Games
by livelovecreate
Summary: Finnick Odair is reaped for the 65th Hunger Games. He has promised his best friend Annie Cresta to come home. This story is depicting what I thought happened. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy. This is my first story for a few years and I've been swept into the Hunger Games madness. I was really interested in Finnick's Hunger Games so I wanted to write a fanfiction depicting what I thought would have happened. I also used some ideas from the web series by Mainstay Pro on Youtube. When I finish this ( no idea when that will be) I hope to write something for Annie's Hunger Games as well. I hope you enjoy this and I will try to write a more lengthy bit next time. So without further ado, here is the beginning. **

"Finn."

My eyes shot open, my neck cracking as my head whipped around, looking for the source of the whisper.

"Shh, it's just me."

I breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes zeroing in on the petite girl standing over me, wearing a floaty dress that matched the color of her startling green eyes perfectly.

"Looking great as usual Annie," I tease, using my arms to prop myself into a sitting position.

Annie stuck her tongue out at me, her fingers busy playing with her thick, curly brown hair.

"I'm worried about this year," she mumbles, taking care to look at the ground.

I furrowed my brow. Worried? We're part of the Career pack, we have a better chance than most of winning. Plus, it's a great honor to be reaped. Why not get some more glory? She must have picked up on my confusion because she made a motion for me to move over on the towel so she could sit and explain.

We were at a quiet part of the beach that surrounds half of District 4. Annie and I first started coming here because it was the spot where we first met, after I saved her from drowning. Long story.

"It's just, I don't want to do this. What if I get reaped? I don't know how to wield a trident or make a hook. And how am I supposed to compare to Kendall? She's strong, she knew how to kill, she-"

"Annie, you'll be fine. Someone will volunteer for you; you won't have to do it if you don't want to," I cut in.

Annie still looked uneasy, like the sea before the storm. I guess I couldn't blame her; after all, her sister was still getting attention from last year's Games.

It had been down to Kendall and a pairing from District 7, twins. The girl had a large, blunt axe, almost the same size as her whilst her brother has a smaller axe with a thinner blade that could slice anything off with the lightest of chops. Kendall had nothing more than a net, which had spikes protruding from the rope, which could easily captivate one person and make for a good show. But there were two people, and Kendall was cornered inside the Cornucopia, with no sign of escape. I can still remember the look of pure terror on Annie's face as she contemplated that she may be watching her sister's last moments. But her sister was smart, and what she assumed was cruel and heartless, but it worked. Kendall figured that if she threw the net over one, injuring them and leaving them immobile unless they wanted to die, the other would fear for them and forget the task at hand. Again, it was cruel, but it kept her alive. Kendall threw the net at the boy, who yelped and crumpled to the ground immediately. His sister screamed in surprise, dropping her axe, and by then, anyone could tell it was over. Kendall swooped at the axe, and attacked the girl. Unfortunately for the twins, it took at least 20 swings until the cannon sounded and by then, Kendall was in a murderous rage. She turned on the boy and I remember looking away as she began to hatch at different body parts until he died.

"Finnick, I don't want to die," Annie whispered.

I turned slowly to her, still imagining the fingers lying beside the boy from District 7. Annie looked as terrified as he did, and all of a sudden, I imagined losing her.

" I didn't save your life so you could die," I said, placing my hand over hers.

Annie looked out at the sea, probably remembering the day as well as I did. Her shoulders relaxed a little as my words brought her small comfort.

"It's almost time, we should go," I say, and grab my shirt in my left hand and help Annie up with the other. As she brushed herself off, I put my shirt on, buttoning it up and took a look out at the ocean.

"Let's go."

As we headed to the square, I felt Annie tense again and I could almost hear her breath quicken. I gave her hand one last squeeze before we parted ways to go sign in, me to the left, and her to the right. I hoped for her sake it wasn't her year.

After everyone was settled in our groups, I moved to the very edge until I reached the rope that made a path for the tributes. The other boys in my age group were grinning hopefully and murmuring about their odds of being picked. I just hoped our district won again this year.

I looked over to the girl's section and I saw Annie standing at the edge, almost lost in the sea of green and blue around her. She was looking at me and I could feel the pang inside of me as the thought of losing her hit me again. We've been friends for so long, I don't know how I could survive without her to keep me anchored. I hoped again for her safety.

"War, terrible war . . ."

I looked up to the stage, just as the mayor begins the spiel about Panem and the Hunger Games, how we rose out of the ashes, how the rebels tried to overtake the Capitol, how that's the reason we have the Games. This lasts almost exactly an hour and a half and then our chaperon, who very closely resembles a peacock with the feathers in his wig, begins talking about how grateful he is to be here. Then, all too soon, it's "Ladies first!" and I can feel myself sweating, my fingers crossed, hoping with everything I have that it's not Annie. The man, I think his name is Walden, reaches into the reaping ball.

"Not Annie," I whisper.

A moment's silence then, "Brook Falles!"

I don't hear the numerous shouts of people volunteering, I almost fall to my knees I'm so relieved. I look over at Annie and she's still tense. I'm momentarily confused until I realize that she still has her brother and me to worry about. She has her fingers crossed and I can see she's whispering something. Maybe praying. I want to reach over to her, hold her close like I did 7 years ago, and tell her everything will be okay. But it's not because the name that's read out is far too familiar.

This year's tributes are Brooke Falles and me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finnick Odair!"

Numerous shouts are heard, followed by a few gasps from some girls. But I'm only looking at Annie, who is staring back at me, her face resembling what it was the day she thought she lost her sister.

"Move it Odair," a boy growled at me, and it moves me into action.

I duck under the rope and almost lose my footing, but I don't care because I've been reaped. **Reaped.** The word is foggy in my mind. I can't seem to wrap it around my head._ I'll win,_ I think, only to keep out every other negative thought running through my mind. What is the rest of Panem thinking? Am I strong enough to offer some promise of sponsors and possibly winning? As I step up onto the stage, I'm silently cursing myself for neglecting my morning swims. There's a few minutes where Walden reels on about pointless things, but I'm too focused on the sea, which is just to my left.

"Shake hands you two!" I hear Walden chirp.

I extend my hand to Brook, who is 3 years older than me and resembles a lion, apart from the fact her eyes are a shimmering aquamarine and her hair is sandy brown, not yellow. She's searching me, looking for my weaknesses. But I'm not bringing my weaknesses to the arena. They're staying in District 4, my home, where they belong. I search all 3 of them out in the crowd: my mum and dad, both faintly smiling but both already breaking and the girl who was my only friend until the age of 12, the girl I saved at age 7, whose normally clear, beautiful sea green eyes were now overflowing with tears. _I'll win these Games,_ I think, _for them. For her._

And then we're being herded into our Justice Building to say our final goodbyes to loved ones and friends. I sit on a grey couch and look around the room. It seems to have been designed to look like the sea during a stormy day, which is almost ironic. Almost. I wondered about other Justice Buildings, if they resembled their district's goods.

"Son."

I looked up into the eyes of my father, who was looking back as though he was looking at a dead man walking. Maybe that was true, but I refused to believe it. I had already promised myself I was winning these Games. My mum, however, burst into tears and began stroking my hair and hugging me, choking out that everything was going to be okay, that I was going to win. My dad gently pried her off of me so I could stand and face him. Then he surprised me by pulling me into his arms and clapping my on the back.

" You'll be fine, don't trust anyone but yourself, always stay near water and try and make a trident. A net wouldn't hurt either, as long as you stay alive," he murmured in my ear.

I nodded and pulled back to look at the man who had always put family first. I knew he would do everything in his power to bring me back home. I looked into the eyes that so resembled mine and I could feel that I would see them again after the Games. Whether dead or alive, I wasn't sure. Then the Peacekeepers were there, and we all scrambled to say our goodbyes before the doors shut and I was alone. I waited for a few minutes, waiting for my next visitor. When the doors slammed open, I looked up and there she was. Annie. Glorious, amazing Annie.

"Finn," she whispered and she practically jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her, my face lost in her hair. I could feel something wet on my shoulder and I gently pushed her away. Annie's face was red and puffy, and tears were streaming down her face. I brushed a few away.

"Annie, I'll win," I said soothingly.

"B-but what i-if y-y-you don't?" she sniffed.

"I'm **winning** these Games and I'm going to come back for you. It's not over yet."

That sent fresh tears pouring out of her eyes. It hurt to see my best friend react like this so I tried to pull her in for another hug. She pushed me away gently and tried to undo a bracelet on her wrist. It was a thick, black, braided leather bracelet. She gave up and held out her wrist.

"Take it, it'll be your token," Annie choked, brushing more tears from her face with her free hand.

I quickly undid the double knot and slid it off her wrist. I held it closer to my face to examine it. On each strand on the braid, a different pattern was imprinted on the leather. The first strand had a row of fish printed on it, the second, a row of tridents and the third strand, a row of boats.

"It'll keep you safe," she whispered.

I looked up at her and threw my arms around her. She smelled exactly like home, and it made me want to savor this moment forever.

"I'll miss you Annie Cresta," I murmured in her ear.

"I'll miss you more Finnick Odair," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around me.

Then the Peacekeepers were there, pulling her away and we both were crying out to each other to be safe. SLAM. I crumpled onto the couch, my face buried in my hands. Everyone I care about is gone. I am now truly alone.

"Finnick?"

I raise my head to look at my last visitor.

"Kendall? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on the train?

She shook her head.

"Other victors are training you. Maybe next year I'll do it but … sometimes you need time to heal."

I didn't know you could take a break. If I win, I'll probably do that.

"Listen, there's not much time. I've told your mentors you're the one to watch for. They've both agreed and you will most likely be the one they bring home," she whispers.

"But why?" I ask. I'm not complaining, but I wasn't aware you could pick favourites. Apparently I'm a little behind on everything.

"Because you have everything a victor should have. You're attractive, I've seen you with a trident, you've got the personality and you have the better chance of winning. Plus, you saved my sister. I owe you."

I'm more than a little shocked. I always thought Kendall cruel and calculating, but she's fair when it comes to her family.

"But this means we're even. Next time you're screwed, you're on your own."

It's more than I can hope for.

"Thanks."

She shrugs and leaves the room. The next 10 minutes are a blur as I'm led out of the Justice Building into a car where Brook and Walden are waiting. It takes us to the train station where the place is littered with cameras. We're required to stand on the platform for a few minutes to allow the cameras to get shots of us, the tributes from District 4. Brook is playing the likable one, grinning and waving whereas I'm just trying to look promising. I try to think of what Kendall said victors had. Personality? I've heard more than once that I'm a charming boy so I put on my most winning smile, but hold back from the waving, my angle being likable, but not too friendly. Then we're being ushered into the train and the door clangs behind us. No turning back now.

"Are we meeting our mentors now?" I ask Walden.

Brook rolls her eyes.

"No, you go to your rooms until I collect you for dinner! Silly boy," Walden giggles.

I can honestly say I've never heard a man giggle and I don't think Brook had either because she looked as surprised and disgusted as I felt. The train suddenly lurched and I stumbled a bit, caught off-guard by the speed.

"How fast does the train go?" I asked, looking up at Walden.

"250 miles per hour! Fast, isn't it?" he trilled.

Walden showed us our rooms where we'd be staying for the night. They have every kind of gadget for anything you can imagine. However, my first thought was to have a shower. After I managed to get a steady flow of warm water, I got in and let the water run over me. I closed my eyes and images of home flashed under my closed eyelids: My dad, slinging a net over his back, trident in hand to go catch dinner, my mother, carefully arranging the fish on the plate so it looked neat and presentable, Annie, carefully arranging shells on a string, smiling at nothing, and our beach, quiet, and the sea as beautiful as ever. My eyes flashed open, taking in my wrinkled hands that resemble prunes. I quickly washed my hair and wrapped a towel around me as I turned the shower off. I dried off, selecting a green button up shirt that reminded me exactly of Annie's eyes, and khaki shorts. I then fastened Annie's bracelet around my wrist and sat on the bed waiting for Walden to come collect me. Several minutes later, a knock was at my door.

"Hurry up now … er, Finn! Dinner is awaiting!"

I think I'll get used to him.


End file.
